Bastet
. Bastet is the cat goddess of joy, music, dancing, cats, and protection against evil spirits in Egyptian mythology and Saiyan of the Shadows. She is the wife of Diabound and mother of Cattabound. She was the guardian of lower Egypt, but as she became attatched to the young saiyan Gomon, whom she rescued for her devotion to felines, she left her post to help Gomon avenge Kul Elna. She has several forms. The first is an anthropomorphic cat dressed in a black Egyptian style dress with glowing magic khopeshes (Egyptian swords) and traditional Egyptian jewelry. The second is a normal cat, the third being the size of a lion and the fourth a more muscular lion-sized cat. The last form is a giant feline, approximatly the size of an oozaru. In every form she wears a collar-like necklace. She plays a major role in persuading the guardian of upper Egypt, Sehkmet, into sending her pride of sacred lions to help with the battle against the Pharaoh, although she almost changed her mind. Although she is a powerful goddess, her mischievous side emerges often (she is, after all, a cat goddess of joy), such as when she told Bakura that Gomon had a crush on him after she promised not to tell, or when bickering with Sekhmet about who Anubis liked more. When Aaka returns to Gomon, Bastet reveals that Aaka was actually a sacred cat sent to reunite Gomon with her family, as Gomon was accidently sent to ancient Egypt when one of Bulma's new inventions were destroyed, also giving the five year old amnesia. She then returns to being guardian of lower Egypt and the protectress of the pharaohs after sending Cattabound with Gomon. Bastet's Revenge She is not to be confused with Karim's ka of the same name. The Bastet that was to become Karim's ka was once her sacred cat that turned away when he saw how easy of a life it was to be tamed by the Pharaoh Aknamkanon and not have to fight demons. Enraged by this and the destruction of Kul Elna, she asked her sister Sekhmet and lord of the dead Anubis to kill Aknamkanon and show her former sacred cat that by running to humans he proved himself little better than the dogs who tormented her as a child and deserved to live like one, fighting only for the sake of humans and never for himself. Sekhmet shot the Pharaoh with her arrows of death and Anubis reincarnated the cat as a ka, seizing his soul so that he was nothing more than a part of another being's life force, a grave insult to an independent cat. Aaka, however, was not punished because even though she was taken care of by Gomon, she was not tamed because of Gomon's own personal respect and idolization of cats' free spirits and Aaka's wild heart. Abilities *She can increase a cat's power a thousand fold by blessing them, but they must be true to the ways of the cat or they will be reincarnated as a ka as punishment. *As a protector goddess, she is nearly as strong as a super saiyan god, though she would never be able to unless she is fighting alongside Sekhmet, the other eye of Ra. *She is an eye of Ra. While this gives her his strength and knowledge alongside protection from the winged dragon of Ra's attacks, she is unable to use ki as unlike Bills, she is a true deity from before the beginning of time, almost as old as God himself and she never had any life energy to speak of. Being the eye of Ra also bestows upon her the ability to bless a mortal her unique transfomation of the shadow saiyan to a being who is confused about the paths of good and evil. However, it is the mortal's responsibility to bring it to the surface through extreme hatred and rage and yet still have enough light in their hearts to remember their lloved ones or else they will destroy the multiverse out of despair. *She can transform, though it is more for versatility in battle than strength. *She is well-trained in the art of honorable warfare and is a master of swordplay. Trivia *Out of respect she is called a goddess but she is not really a god. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Cat Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can't use ki Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Female Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Swordsman